


Sanctuary

by highflyer101



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyer101/pseuds/highflyer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed, too, was a roadblock in his own way. He was certainly not the most  welcoming to her when she first arrived, nor did his dependence on morphine make things any easier. If anything, he was more intricately connected to her struggles than the rest of them; his addiction had created a great many problems for her. Yet she did not resent him as she  had when they met. He continued to bemuse her, of course, but he had proved to be far more flexible than Hale or Hastings, and, despite his seeming apathy towards the cause, he unquestionably showed compassion in his behavior towards Aurelia. Even when he poked fun at Mary, she had come to recognize a degree of fondness in his taunts, a fact which she found bizarrely pleasing. <br/>* * * * * * <br/>'Phoster' commented on one of my other stories asking for Jed and Mary's first kiss. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Mary's habit of slipping into the supply closet for a moment's rest from the chaos of the hospital probably wasn't very professional, but she had learned long ago that one needed to take advantage of any peaceful moments, lest they pass too quickly. Besides, she certainly could not be blamed for wanting a break, not when Nurse Hastings was marching imperiously through the ward and double-checking bandages in search for an imperfection. In any event, she really did have a headache, so she could always be looking for some sort of cure. 

Sighing, she leaned back to rest her head on the small, singular window in the closet. However many months or weeks ago (it was hard to keep track of the time) when she had come to Mansion House, armed with Ms. Dix's rules, she had naively imagined that she could have the hospital working like clockwork in a moment. Reality, as usual, had more complicated plans. Sliding her eyes closed, she mentally cataloged the countless obstacles in her way, in the cause's way. Steward Bullen's repugnant misbehavior and its far-reaching consequences, Nurse Hastings' eternal air of superiority, Doctor Hale's arrogance, Summers' obliviousness, the general inefficiency of the place...

Jed, too, was a roadblock in his own way. He was certainly not the most welcoming to her when she first arrived, nor did his dependence on morphine make things any easier. If anything, he was more intricately connected to her struggles than the rest of them; his addiction had created a great many problems for her. Yet she did not resent him as she had when they met. He continued to bemuse her, of course, but he had proved to be far more flexible than Hale or Hastings, and, despite his seeming apathy towards the cause, he unquestionably showed compassion in his behavior towards Aurelia. Even when he poked fun at Mary, she had come to recognize a degree of fondness in his taunts, a fact which she found bizarrely pleasing. 

"Mary," a surprised voice interrupted her, causing her to jump slightly. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "If I didn't know any better, I might accuse you of shirking your duties." 

"I am only trying to give Miss Hastings space to heal the boys properly," she reassured him sarcastically. "As she so often requests."

"Surely you ought to be learning from her expertise?" Jed teased.

"As you learn from Doctor Hale's?"

"Precisely. Observing Hale has given me valuable insight on how not to conduct myself." She smiled affectionately.

"Well, then, what brings you here? You would hardly want to miss anything, if that were the case." Unconsciously, her gaze flickered to the shelves of morphine lining the walls, an action she hoped would go unnoticed. Of course, Jed's eyes followed hers immediately, and his face fell. 

"I told you I am past that, Mary," he grumbled defensively, entire demeanor changing dramatically. He practically stormed across the tiny room and began rifling rather aggressively through the doors of supplies. Instinctively, she reached out to place a calming hand on his forearm.

"And I told you that, through no fault of your own, you will never be fully past it," she reminded him gently, feeling his muscles relax under her touch. "Now, what are you looking for? I had been under the impression that it was the nurse's job to fetch the supplies."

"Bandages," he mumbled. Belatedly, he added, "I know where they are," and lurched forward to get them, but already Mary had begun to look on her own, and, in a rather cliche manner, they collided with each other on the way, Jed grabbing her elbow to steady her as she tripped.

"Uh, thank you," she stuttered uncharacteristically. He nodded, seemingly ready to let go, but then - 

"Mary," he whispered, and, just like that, their lips met, almost as unexpectedly as that morphine-corrupted kiss, but infinitely more pleasing. Jed wound his arms around her waist slowly, and she rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. The moment felt removed from reality, as though it existed on its own timeline, one that the constant bedlam and turmoil of the hospital could not taint. 

It was Mary who pulled away first, not moving her hands but looking down and away. "You are married, Jedediah," she muttered stoically. His hand tightened at her waist.

"Barely," he protested weakly. "She went West. She - “

“It does not matter,” Mary interrupted, jerking suddenly out of his reach. When she looked him in the eye, she looked guilty, but resolved nevertheless. Tenderly, she placed a hand on his cheek. “We cannot, Jed,” she breathed. 

“Can’t we?” he urged, placing his hand over hers. They lingered for a moment as her eyes flickered over his face, like she was memorizing each detail. Then, finally, she gave a tiny shake of her head, and backed away again.

“There is work to be done,” she murmured, and then she was gone.


End file.
